


Morning Glow

by Arlana



Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, Soft and Fluffy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020Day 1: BreakfastA glimpse into a morning at the Ushijima & Semi household.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807885
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I've pulled this off but I have 6/7 prompts for STZ fanweek written despite learning about it late! Here is day one, starting off with some UshiSemi (which is like present in 80% of my fics for the week. The UshiSemi fandom is about to have a sudden increase in fic once I'm done.)
> 
> A little short since I had the idea but couldn't write something I was entirely happy with. Hopefully I can redeem myself with some of the other prompts.

Morning light gently filter through the blinds. The soft glow of sunrise on the horizon as birds begin their morning song, greeting the new day like any other.

Ushijima wakes not long after the sun rises, his body's natural rhythm attuned to the sun's movements. He stirs lightly, stretching out his legs careful to not wake his sleeping partner, who undoubtedly stayed up far too late again and still needed more rest. He lays there for a moment, appreciating the calm quiet of morning and the slow breaths of his bed mate. The sun illuminating their room faintly, catching on strands of ash blond hair and pale skin and Ushijima contemplates a few more minutes in bed before his morning run.

°°°

Quietly he slips on his running shoes and the soft _click_ of the door sets him on his way.

Ushijima does his usual route, running along less traversed areas and around as much nature as possible. His breathing picks up in pace as his limbs warm with the exertion. He makes a turn and ends up on a path that leads him through and around a local park before letting him back onto streets. Ushijima keeps a steady pace through his jog and by the time he finishes and is turning the corner back towards home the sun had risen farther up and it was time for breakfast.

Their home is still silent as he enters, usually the scent of coffee greets him along with the gently clinking of plates and bowls.

A peek into the bedroom confirms his suspicions, his partner was still fast asleep, curled around what was his pillow that morning and swaddled tightly in blankets. Tufts of soft, fluffy hair visible and the delicate rise and fall of shoulders stirs a familiar warmth in Ushijima. He silently closes the door and makes his way to the kitchen.

He begins pulling out all the necessary ingredients for breakfast and sets to work. 

Within the hour he has before him an array of morning favourites. He sets the bowl of fruit in the fridge before placing the plates in the oven to keep warm before toeing his way back into the bedroom. He grabs clean lounge clothes and underwear and gently pads his way to their ensuite bathroom.

After a quick shower and towel dry Ushijima finally sees the body underneath the sheets stirring. Carefully taking a seat at the edge, he cards his fingers through soft locks, gently brushing aside messy bangs as their owner's eyes begin to flutter. Familar honey-brown eyes peer back up at him, the sleepy haze slowly giving away to clarity and fondness, flecks of gold reflected in the morning glow and fair hair fanned out in a halo. He was a sight to behold.

“Good morning, Eita.” Ushijima murmurs, a smile quirking at his lips.

“G'morning.” Semi let out a muffled yawn, looking not unlike a cat, before extending his arms expectantly, wiggling his fingers in a silent request. Ushijima indulges the other, leaning down to wrap his arms around the slimmer body underneath and burying his nose in Semi's neck, arms coming up to encircle his own. They lay there for a moment, simply savoring the other’s touch and presence. Semi smelled of their sheets, clean and a mixture of both of them and a hint of jasmine from the shampoo he liked. A scent Ushijima finds himself often wanting to drown in. Eventually Ushijima's back protests at the unusual angle and he pulls away.

Semi whines but allows him up nonetheless. Pouting like a petulant child. Ushijima presses a chaste kiss to soft chapped lips before moving to stand, “I’ve made breakfast. Would you like to eat in bed?”

The blonde makes a surprised noise, eyes widening slightly before breaking out in a grin, lips pulling wide and eyes crinkling. Ushijima's breath catches in his throat, even after years of familiarity he still finds himself breathless and in awe that such a beautiful creature was his. 

“That'd be wonderful, Wakatoshi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


End file.
